Last Friday Night
by tinkyrae
Summary: Raven wake up to find herself very disheveled. Confused she comes to realization that she may have drank too much the previous night. Alcohol can really make a person do some pretty messed up things. Even kiss people you wouldn't normally kiss. Warning other ships do appear in this story, RobandRae RaeandAL so, don't read if you hate... I don't own Teen Titans BBandRae OTP
1. Chapter 1

It was the smell of coffee that woke the Empath up. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt the pain residing inside her head. Shrugging her shoulders she groaned loudly. Forcing herself up she sat up and that is when she realized that she wasn't in her room. Her stomach shifted as her eyes began to focused on her surroundings.

Common Room.

The question in her head was why? Why was she not in her room? Her hand moved to her stomach and that's when she felt nothing but skin. Looking down she stared in horror as she was just in her underwear. "What the fu-"

"Good morning Sunshine." came a cheerful greeting. Violet eyes traveled towards the kitchen and she saw her leader looking rather amused. She groaned at his cheerful demeanor. She closed her eyes again trying to remember why she was in the common room with nothing but under garments on.

...Friday night...

It was just a little get together with other Titans. Innocent fun. Well innocent until Wally showed up with Peach Schnapps. Raven quickly came to the conclusion that she had drank too much. She couldn't remember when she had passed out but she had feeling that it was shortly before she climbed on to the counter. Oh yes, she had made a fool of yourself she was sure of that. At time she thought that dancing next to Jinx on top of the Titan's kitchen counter was going to be more exciting than staying on the floor.

She grumbled profanities into her hands realizing that she was anything but Raven last night. Earning a chuckle from her leader she glared up at him.

"Some party huh?" He mused. Smiling brightly at her he rose his cup up and gulped in the bitter flavor.

"What happened?" She asked regretfully. She didn't want to know the answer but at the same time she knew that she should be prepared for whatever consequences that would most surely arise.

Swallowing his coffee he sighed and offered her a sad smile. "Well I stopped myself after the fifth shot-" He muttered turning his attention on something Raven couldn't seen from the sitting position she was in. "Everyone else seemed eager to finish off the rest of the Schnapps. I left around three escorting a very inebriated Star. So I can't tell you what happened after the game." He cringed at the thought but turned his body around.

Watching him pull out another mug, he begin pouring another cup of coffee. "Game?" She questioned. She didn't remember playing any games last night.

"Yeah, once the bottle was empty, someone mentioned using it to play spin the bottle."

"Oh God, dear Azar no." She huffed shaking her head. What were they a bunch of rowdy teens? Rowdy teens that never drank? Yes, yes they were.

He wanted to laugh but he knew that once he told her the rest she wouldn't be pleased so instead he walked over to the side of the couch and handed over the coffee. "Here you're going to need this." She accepted the hot drink and carefully raised it to her mouth. After drinking a big gulp she frowned at the bitter taste and looked up at her leader.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked quietly.

"That depends." He murmured

"Oh? On?" She cringed

"No killing anyone." He stated simply. "That was promise we made last night so, I'll just say Star isn't mad at you."

"Why would she be mad?" She questioned feeling sicker and sicker every passing second.

"Well you were the one who broke the rule of "just pecks."" He stated cryptically.

Rolling her eyes she huffed and shook her head. "Dick just spit it out."

"Well, I just wish you would have chosen someone else to tongue-"

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Dick." She cried kicking her feet dramatically.

"It's fine Raven, like I said no hard feelings we were all sloshed. I will say that I know you're feeling guilty but seriously don't, because when I tell you what happened next you're only going to be more angry." he explained. He rested his hip against the top of couch and looked down at her.

Her stomach clenched as a blush burned on her cheeks. _Fuck_ what else did she possibly do last night? She exhaled and pushed the cup up to her mouth once more. She was determined to finish the bitter nasty taste, anything to help calm her raging headache. Finally she looked up at him and willed him to continue. "Did I.. hook up with someone last night?" her face twisted at the thought of doing something so foolishly with one of her team mates. With her last memory she wondered if she had attached herself to Jinx. She didn't want to think that she would ever do those things with the former villain but at the same time they were very similar. She found herself often draw to the magic power and sarcastic comments of the pink haired woman.

After a long moment Robin's shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Like I said I left... But I wouldn't be surprised if something didn't go down. It certainly looks like something did." His gaze moved to the left of her. He frowned as he finished the rest of his coffee. Raven cocked her head to where Robin was looking. Her stomach heaved into her chest as her heart threaten to pound right out of her chest.

Laying just a foot away from her was a green man. He laid spiraled out on his stomach. His head turned away from the Empath. She stared at his bare back, as it rose and fell with his steady breaths. At least he matched Raven's outfit choice of just boxers that clung to his hips.

Her lips pursed as she fought all emotions that were clawing to the surface. HAD she slept with him? _HIM_ of all people? Robin was right she didn't feel guilty at all for shoving her tongue down his throat anymore. That she could get over. What she couldn't get over is what she may or may not have done with the Changeling. Closing her eyes she lowered her head to her knees and began to pray for a do over.

"It was you're turn, I've never seen you so _eager._ " The leader spoke softly. It seemed that he loved to torture the poor Empath with all the vague explanations. Clicking his tongue he moved back over to the sink dropping his cup into it. "Well, I'm going to be in the gym. I suggest you get up and figure out what you're going to do now." A faint smile was showing on his lips as he moved towards the door. "Maybe you can stop hiding your feelings now." He stated ending their conversation.

 _What the fuck is that suppose to mean?_ She stared at the spot where Dick once stood. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. While she didn't want to believe anything happened between the two of them she knew that wishing was only going to be in vain. A soft mumble came from her left causing her snap back into reality. She looked down and saw Beast Boy had flopped back onto his back and was grunting and moaning at the bright light of the room. She froze as his shoulder pushed against her leg. Her heart halted to stop as his emeralds locked on to her.

"Raven?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on mama, don't be such a party pooper." Beast Boy whined. The green one bounced up and down on his heels as his hands clung to Raven's arm. Giving him a swift knock on the head she huffed in annoyance.

"If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, my name is _RAVEN!_ Not _Mama_ , not _Rae_ , or even _Sunshine_ , just Raven. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Everyone else gets to call you Sunshine." He mumbled under his breath. Silly nick names honestly was the least of his worries at the moment he was on a special mission. It was Friday night. But not just any Friday night. It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and all the Titans were getting together. A simple little party that last year ended with a real bang after Roy, or Speedy drank all the beer and emptied all his stomach contents on a certain Changeling.

Even with dark and gory reminders of last year, nothing was going to bring him down. Speedy had caught the flu had would be missing the annual get together. As Beast Boy saw it, it was a new way to get Raven out of her shell. He was determined to win tonight. Raven had certainly become more open with her friends and since her 19th birthday she had even dabbled around with alcohol. Of course she never got smashed like, how Star and him would. She took it slow, just wading a little bit, but he knew it was time she jumped in.

"Raven it's going to be really fun tonight, and there isn't any need to be embarrassed. We are all friends and since we are staying in the tower there won't be any worry about the public eye seeing." he explained hopeful. She rolled her eyes and slammed her book down.

"Fine, I'll make an appearance, but only because I know Star and you will never let me be." she remarked. She threw up her hood covering her grey skin and made a quick exit. Beast Boy stood at the bar with his mouth a gape. Had _RAVEN_ actually agreed to something? Something he wanted? His mouth turned into a giant grin as he rubbed his hands together.

 _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_

 _-_  
The door alarm when off telling the Titans that their guests had arrived not even a minute late. With a simple push of a button Cyborg over ruled the security system and instructed the others to come up into the common room. Beast Boy dashed from his room sporting a vintage teenage mutant ninja turtles t shirt, that he had received as a gift from Starfire and dark wash jean. He slid the common door open expecting to not walk in but be force to walk the opposite direction back the way he came to fetch his dark friend. To his surprise Raven was already sitting on a bar stool sipping from a green mug. Her face was indifferent as a tall muscular man stood next to her charming his way into her personal space. The green one felt his jaw tighten as he stared. Aqualad laughed as he leaned his body just enough to not cause alarm to her but enough that it made Beast Boy want to pounce. Clicking his tongue against his teeth he fixed his demeanor and put on his toothy grin.

"Fishsticks!" Beast Boy called raising his hand greeting him. His feet moved in steady movement stopping right next to Aqualad. "Whats up brah?" throwing his hand out Aqualad looked at him before accepting his hand and clapped it against his.

"Asparagus." Aqualad stated sounding more cold then friendly. Beast Boy pulled him into a man hug, slapping the back of his back. "How's life in Jump City?" He asked half heartily.

"It's great, never better. How's the ocean?" Beast Boy inquired smirking. He could see that he was irritating him by interrupting his pass at Raven.

"Wet." His dark eyes shifted as he noticed Starfire walking in. "Excuse me, Raven." Nodding, his voice dropped masking it in husk once more. He moved away from the counter and walked to where the Alien was standing. _'That's right dolphin boy keep walking.'_ Beast Boy thought his eyes watched the Atlantean until he felt like someone was watching him. Cocking his head to his left he found two amethyst studying him.

"Looking good mama." He greeted, taking note of her long black sleeve shirt that fit her like glove. Her eye shifted down at her chest then back up at him.

"Raven. R-A-V-E-N." She bit rising off the stool.

"Fine, looking good _RAVEN_." He emphasized. Her eyes flicked up at the ceiling, as she let out huff. She thought about giving him a good smack to the head but then decided that she'd accept his complement for once, because she secretly enjoyed his little complements. She moved around the counter and sat the mug in the sink before speaking up.

"Nice of you to notice." A flash of blue and red zoomed by the pair, while the smell of burnt rubber filled Beast Boy's nose.

"The party has arrived!" Kid Flash announced. He held up his hand in the air showing off his prize. A large clear bottle with a light orange lid. The photograph of the peach on the label told the group that he brought one of his favorites. Peach Schnapps.

"Correction." Came strong smokey like honey voice. Jinx sailed into the room looking like a ballerina with years of training. "Now the party has arrived." She informed. In her small hands was box about the size of a loaf of bread. She advanced to the counter next to her boyfriend and sat down the box. Raven glanced in and noticed it was filled with all different colored shot glasses.

Noticing Raven's curiousness, Jinx smiled an evil smile and snaked her arm into the crook of Raven's elbow. "How are you, Sunshine?" Jinx purred into Raven's ear. Raven flicked her eyes up but didn't seem to even be bothered by Jinx sudden lack of space. The corners of the Empath's mouth shifted up breaking her blank expression.

"I'm healthy," She paused getting raised eyebrow, "as for my mood I'm indifferent not looking forward to being here but I suppose its better then sitting in my room alone all night." She finished. Wasn't really a lie, she didn't mind her friends, but she didn't hate being in her room either.

"Well, I know your just tickled to know that your favorite person as arrived." Jinx remarked. She pinched the Empath's side, making Raven jump from the feeling, before removing her arm from her. "Gather round folks, sober time has officially been kicked out." Her voiced carried in the room and soon every one was gather around the counter all except Robin. Jinx lined up the glasses as Kid Flash began filling them.

"Robin, you promised." Starfire's soft voice pleaded.

"Star, you know what happens when teenagers get drunk."

"They have fun?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Yes Robin, we are to have the fun tonight, and you promised not to be the mud with sticks in it." Robin mouth twisted into a frown as he looked over his girlfriends shoulder. He had promised to let go, let go of all responsibility for just tonight. Biting his lip he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, but you my dear, are allowed three shots before I'm cutting you off." Robin ordered.

"Sweet! Well everyone don't be shy." Wally pushed glasses in different directions before taking his own red one. "These were super expensive so don't break them." He added his eyes moved to Beast Boy who's face flushed instantly.

"Maybe he should just have a red solo cup." Raven suggested in monotone. "I think we still have some from last year."

"Hey! Not cool." Beast Boy snapped holding his glass tightly in his fingers.

"It's okay butterfingers, we understand." Aqualad taunted. Green emeralds glared at Aqualad before he gritted his teeth.

"That's IT! Lets go, Fish boy!" Beast Boy spat launching himself across the counter.

"Beast Boy!" Robin, Bumble Bee, and Cyborg said all the same time. Their cry did nothing as a green glass fell from his fingers and shattered on impact on the linoleum floor. Wide eyed he looked down at his fingers then at the broken glass on the floor. His shoulders immediately slumped down as he realized what had happened. His hand rose to the back of his neck as he offered an apologetic look to Kid Flash.

An uncomfortable chuckle came from his mouth, "I'll pay for that one." he offered.

"I'll get the solo cups." Raven retorted moving to far end of the kitchen.

-  
Loud pop music rang through the speakers of the Common Room as group toss back the last of the Schnapps. Raven jumped off the counter landing on her feet, suddenly wondering why she thought dancing up there would be a good idea. Jinx followed soon after and nudged the Empath. "Wow I didn't know you could dance like that." She smirked

Offering her a doubtful look Raven answered honestly, "I didn't know I could either." Jinx laughed as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriends forearm.

"Well that's it! I think that's the fastest my stash as ever been drained." Wally commented with a small hiccup. Jinx was smirking resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've sucked down many things, even that was impressive." Jinx winked. Her words weren't making any sense but no one seemed to notice. She gently traced a small circle on her boyfriends shoulder with a glazed look on her face. "What can we do now?" the girl slurred into Wally's ear. His hand wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled right next to him.

"Something fun?" He suggested, oblivious to all the other Titans around him.

"Hey dudes, I have an idea." The Changeling started grabbing the bottle off the counter. "Lets play spin the bottle!" The small crowd began murmuring the disapproval. Jinx was the only one who seemed interested. Her head lifted off the Speedsters shoulder her eyes glimmering in excitement. Beast Boy hopped up and down as he moved to the other side of the room.

"Cy, help me move the couch." He called he sat the bottle down before picking up one side of the black semi circle sofa. Cyborg glanced around his eyes first stopping at his leader. Robin was wearing the same smug look that he always wore making him wonder if he had other faces besides the dutiful responsible leader look. Robin pursed his lips but interestingly enough he didn't voice his disapproval. Cyborg turned his stare and noticed that Bee was giving him a smirk. The sound of gears grinding together came to life reinforcing his palpating heart. Grinning he shrugged his shoulders and stalked over to the sofa. Nodding to his green friend the two picked up the couch and began moving it to the side of the room. Going backwards Beast Boy had the coordination of dead fish. He tumbled back causing the couch to fall as well.

"BB!" Cy warned his muscles flexing to hold all of the heavy sofa.

"Dude, don't even, you know how I am." He mumbled not even bothering to give a excuse. Standing back up he began to try to move back once more. Turning his body to face the couch towards the kitchen.

"Pivot!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy's side fell again. A animal grunt came as the green one did his best to find his footing. "Pivot!" Cyborg shouted again twisting the soft up.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Beast Boy growled under his breath. The two fought with each other for a moment while Jinx and Raven stood by the counter holding in their laughter.

"Idiots." Raven commented leaning to her left. She was determined to hold her stance but she honestly could feel herself slipping.

"I feel like I've seen this before." Jinx responded holding her stomach. Wally appeared behind the two and then began whispering into Jinx ear. Raven gave him a queer look and flipped her attention to Boy Wonder and the Alien Princess.

"Rooobbin," Star drawled on flipping her hand in the air. Robin held his arm around her waist keeping her grounded next to him. Starfire always had a problem when it came to drinking. Alcohol coursed through her system much faster considering her being not human. She was completely plastered and Robin new that she may not last much longer.

"Star, we are going to play a game, do you want to play?" He asked nearly shouting over the sound of music and her screeching. Her green jade eyes focused in and out as she stared at him. Her face twisted for a moment as she pondered on what he was suggesting. After a moment her whole face brighten.

"Oh yes I love games!" She acclaimed. She began clapping for joy and Robin found himself struggling against her strength. He gave Raven a pleading look for help. Raven nodded catching Robin's look and moved to the other side of the counter.

"Come on Star lets go sit down." Raven stated wrapping her arm around Stars right side. The three moved out of the kitchen and began explaining the game to Starfire.

"This game is considered a classic Star," Robin started.

"A common teenage social experiment." Raven added.

"What is it called?" Star inquired nearly falling down on to her knees.

"Spin the bottle." Robin answered. He shook his head making Raven smirk slightly. He was so much like her it wasn't even funny. Much like the dark one, Robin wasn't into partying. He didn't get drunk, seek out that thrill that most do, and he didn't play silly immature games. Knowing he was the most sober out of all the group he didn't say anything for the fun that was happening. One night of foolishness wasn't going to kill him, and he knew that Jump City was going to be protected thanks to a few members of the JL.

"Oh! I have heard of this earth game, it is very popular!" Star sang. Robin gulped down his uneasiness and in that moment decided that he wasn't going to worry to much of the silly game.

"Okay everyone that is playing we need to set some ground rules!" He announced. He glanced around the room and noticed that beside his girlfriend and Raven the only two others had joined sitting on the carpet. Beast Boy who had seated himself on the opposite side of the room wearing a child like grin on his mouth, and Bumble Bee. He waited a moment wondering if he should go on with the lack of people. Looking towards the kitchen Jinx was being held back by Wally who looked like had started a whispering argument with her. Aqualad stood by the fridge wearing a smug look his face as he stared at the group. That left Cyborg who was standing by the sofa shifting his weight on his feet. Robin seem to see the uneasiness roll out his metal skin and down his tall structure.

"Rule one: There may be some tension with couples and such so if there is going to a problem then don't play." Robin continued looked right at Jinx and Wally. They were the only other couple in the tower besides Star and him. Jinx shifted her eyes up at the group and she instantly grinned a nasty grin that would make the dead turn over in the grave. Pulling away from Wally's grasp she shot a glare towards him.

"I'm playing, I don't care what you think, I don't see why bring the booze and then not party. Lighten up Stiff." She asserted. Ignoring any other objection from her man she moved to the carpeted area. She gave a look at Raven and then settled right next to her.

"Okay," Robin said in sharp tone. "Moving on, Rule two, let's be adults here guys no heavy make outs okay? Three second kisses okay?"

"BOO!" The Changeling called covering his mouth with his hands. Robin mask shifted down showing that he was attempting to glare at him but it was concealed. A fit full of giggles from the girls made Beast Boy smirk as he stopped his protest and waited for "Boring Birdbrain" to continue.

"Rule three: We get a free pass with one person. Not to hurt anyone's feelings or anything there is some of you I'm not locking lips with." Cyborg chimed in. He moved his feet across the carpet then took a seat next to BB.

"Good rule Cy." Robin agreed. "So we are all in agreement?" The Titan's leader concluded.

"I have a question? What are the rules on same sex kisses?" Jinx brought up, she shifted her gaze around the girls of the group, then she let out a laugh catching Beast Boy a gape mouth.

"Uh," Robin stuttered his breath caught as his eyes cast down.

"I vote that fair is fair what ever game fate is going to play is how we should play." Beast Boy voiced raising his hand showing how much he was down for this idea.

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with B on this one." Cyborg responded.

"Seems only fair." Bee mused nodding. After this comment Aqualad seem to unglue himself from the linoleum. He joined the circle leaving Kid Flash the only odd man out. The whole group gave a lingering look at the Speedster. Kid Flash's lips purse as he pondered his girlfriends comment of about being a "Stiff". His mouth tensed as he let out a breath through his nose.

"Okay, fine." He sighed defeated. He stalked over hanging his head down. Jinx smiled knowing she was getting exactly what she wanted, like always. She shimmied over and made room for her boyfriend.

Once every one got settled they looked towards Robin as if he was in charged of the game. A soft blush covered his skin as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? who is going to go first." He asked. There was collaboration of sighs, Cyborgs hand hitting his forehead and squeal of an alien.

"OH!" Star cheered "Oh! Please I wish to be the first of spinning the bottle." No one objected as she picked up the glass bottle and then stood.

"Uh, Star?" Robin started. Star ignored him and clutched the bottle against her chest. She then began to spin in the air.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned raising her eyebrow. Never playing or seeing how it was played, herself, even she knew that whatever the girl was doing was not correct. Starfire continued to spin until she was dizzy and then she raised the bottle up and pointed it. The stars around her head stopped she realized she was pointed it towards Robin. Her light laughter echoed in the room.

"Robin come the bottle has spoken." She giggled. She launched herself at her boyfriend, Robin barely had time to react before he felt her knock him over. Her kiss was fervent and sloppy, making Robin push up on her.

"Star that's not how it's done." Beast Boy held in his laughter and moved his hand to the bottle still stuck to her hand. He pried it from her fingers as Robin got his lips free. "Star pay attention this is how it's done." he prompted. Starfire's arm was wrapped around his neck as her head fell into Robin's chest as the giggles took over her body. Robin patted her head before he nodded at Beast Boy.

"Go on B, she's just about done here."

Beast Boy smirked and then sat the bottle in the middle of the carpet. Resting his right hand on top of the clear glass he flicked his wrist and sent the bottle in motion. All eyes followed the bottle as it turned clockwise once, twice, then a third time slowing to a stop. The Empath felt her heart skip a beat as his green eyes flicked up looking at where the bottle had halted.

Pink eyes sparked as her left eyebrow rose. Rising to his knees he moved over. "Well, lets see what all the excitement is I hear from Cy, and Wally." Beast Boy teased as Cyborg began to cough almost if he had swallowed wrong.

"Let's hope he taste better then he smells." Jinx stated. Before anything else could be said she leaned in kissing his pale green lips. Raven suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Heaving in and out she began to count in her head. 1... Azarath 2...Azarath 3...Azarath. The pair finally broke a part and laughter erupted around the room. Beast Boy's grin told the world the truth of how much he was enjoying this game. Jinx sat back down on her pockets, her shoulders rising.

"Not as bad as I though it would be." She reported keeping her face indifferent. With a flick of her wrist pink light jetted out sending the bottle in a top like spin. This time no one could count how many times it when around before it eventually slowed and then came at stop. "Dreams do come true, pucker up Wonder Boy." Robin stiffed as he realized that the bottle had indeed landed on him. With Starfire still holding on to him he suddenly felt sick. He shouldn't be playing this game.

"Pass." He rushed his voice taut. Starfire looked up at him through her red furrowed eyebrows.

"Robbbi, Ick." She suddenly hiccuped "Why do you not wish participate? Do not worry I did the vowing of not being destructive?" She mumbled out not making any clearness with her words.

"Ouch, fine I guess if Rob, is going to play the _dick_ card I'll just spin again." Jinx commented with a little vein popping out of her forehead.

"Hey! Everyone gets a free pass. Remember?" Robin stated defensively. With a roll of her pink eyes she optioned out of using her powers like before and just pushed the top of the bottle with her finger. This time the bottle made it around once before it stopped in front of Raven.

A loud whoop came from the left side of the room that made Raven shoot Beast Boy a dirty look. "What?! It's your dreams have finally come true..." He trailed off chuckling into his hand. "and, when I say your dreams I mean my dreams." He stated bluntly. Raven's cheeks burned at his comment.

"It has been a long time coming, Sunshine." Jinx jested leaning into Raven. Jinx placed her hand on Raven's thigh keeping herself steady.

"Don't call me that." Raven warned. She watched the smirk form on the sorceresses lips before they gently pressed up against hers. Her eyes closed unintentionally as she relaxed into the kiss. Jinx's lips were small like most of her features and they felt like Raven was kissing a cold glass of ice water. They were like ice, she didn't have time to ponder the wonderment before she felt a small bolt of electricity hitting square in the mouth. Raven jumped back pulling her hand to her lips.

"Ouch! The fuck?" She questioned her forehead puckered. A ghost of a smile touched Jinx mouth as she cocked her head to the left.

"Sorry, sometimes that happens." the pink hair one stated not offering another explanation. She kept a steady unwavering gaze on the Empath.

"Did you shock her?" Wally asked nudging his girlfriend. He watched as she nodded before he began to chuckle. "Raven just be glad that it was just your lips. I've been shocked too, many times." He responded causing most to cringe at what he was implying. Raven gawked at the two for a long time before someone clearing their throat put her back into her body.

"You're turn Raven." Cy told her.

"I don't want to play anymore." She voiced then reached out to the bottle. Despite her previous comment she seem suck in some weird state where her body did everything no matter what her brain thought. It was sick feeling that made her wish she had listened to reason, at the same time she felt like rolling over and having a giggling fit into the floor. With a shaky hand she twisted the bottle before letting it spin into the carpet. One, Two, Three, Four, Fiv- It stopped right mid spin. A soft gasp escape her mouth as she looked up into one brown eye and one cybertech eye.

"Oh..." Came a hushed taunt from the group making the right side of Cy's face flush. Raven and Cyborg? Now even that seemed a little far fetched. _'Silly dumb game.'_ He thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Nope. Not happening.

"Uh..." The Tinman choked out noticing the snickers and stares of the players. "Raven, is my sister... We did an electronic... blood oath sacrifice... thing." He drawled out his mouth moving a mile a minute. "I.. can't..." He paused looking right at Raven. "Pass."

"Oh thank god." Raven murmured. Cue in soft chuckles and snickers behind hands. She nodded at Cyborg knowing that she couldn't in good conscience kiss him. Not when they had become so close. He knew more about her then she honestly cared for him to know but the same went for him. She knew some of the darkest things about her half man friend. But, she wasn't going to use her get out jail free card on him either. She was saving it for an emergency. That's why she was eternally grateful for his quick thinking. She nearly fell over as she tried the bottle out again. This time top pointed straight to Aqualad.

A soft whine escaped Beast Boy's mouth as he stared at Raven. ' _No.'_ he thought. His idea had completely blown up in his face. How was it that it didn't occur to him that playing spin the bottle the chances of Aquaboy and Raven locking lips were not only possible but highly likely. He felt his stomach clench in disgust as his fingers curled into a tight fist.

Raven seemed frozen her gaze locked on the Hydrokinesis one. She felt like she had stepped into a vague dream one that had often played in her brain. Years she had this silly school girl crush on Aqualad, but she never acted on the immature desires of her heart. Never until now. Goosebumps flooded up her legs as he flashed her a smile. He moved first eager to taste the mysterious one. Raven's breath hitched as he invaded her space and with his hands and with one motion kissed her. Unlike her previous kiss this one was different, Jinx was soft, cold but delicate. Aqualad was anything but soft. She could taste the alcohol on his mouth and she found herself floundering. He wasn't what she and dreamed he be, he was rough and it made her feel like he was taking advantage of her, or like he was trying to prove himself, as alpha. He proved her racing thoughts by removing his hand from her face and then cupping her chest.

 _'IS he copping a feel?'_ Her mind screamed. A loud crash sounded in the background from her powers and then she felt him leave her bubble. Her eyes opened to see his smirk and Beast Boy's glare.

"That's three seconds." The Changeling dictated. Raven then realized that Gar's green hand was on Aqualad's shoulder. He had pulled him away from her. If not for him who knows how long she would have let him touch her. She swallowed hard forcing the stomach acid back down. The thought of kissing him again made her sick. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the off grey carpet.

The game continued for a long while and Raven's inebriated brain finally swirled and spun as she came to one conclusion. Beast Boy had no boundaries. She view the Changeling kiss each every and member of the group. No hesitation, or second thought. Even when on his turn the bottle stopped right in front of Cyborg. His best friend. The group began the taunts and jokes, and yet he didn't even blink. Poor Cyborg on the other hand had been forced to kiss Jinx, Wally, his favorite Bee, and now his best friend. What cruel game. He willed his friend to say the magic word, _pass_ but he didn't. Unfortunately using his own pass early on in the game, meant he there was no way out it.

"Cy three seconds is nothing, besides now you'll never wonder what it's like kissing a green person." Beast Boy remarked

Shaking his head and sighing he forced himself to pretend he wasn't about to kiss his best friend. Raven gawked at the two her mind reeling. Normally there would have been a normal rational explanation for Beast Boy's lack of a conscience, but with six, or was it seven shots of alcohol in her system she saw it as anything but the fact that he was shit face like her. No the real reason he hadn't passed anyone up is because he the one person he hadn't been forced to kiss was her. That when it hit her like ton of bricks. He was saving his free pass for her. _'He must really think I'm creepy disgusting witch.'_ she thought in anguish. How stupid could she have been? Letting her emotions think that this might be an actual reason to finally act out her deepest desires. _'I'm such a fucking idiot.'_

With a new found hatred boiling in her chest she watched through slits at the rest of the group. Cyborg spun landing on Starfire who melted into a giggling hiccuping mess. Wearing a look that said he really, at the moment wished Sladebots would attack the tower forcing him in battle, then instead of kiss his "other sister."

"Come on guys she's my sister." He plead looking towards Robin for support.

"It's only three seconds." Beast Boy reminded

"Yeah, and you've already use that excuse." Jinx added.

Closing his eye he huffed and then looked up at Star. She was beaming with a lop sided grin. "Okay Star this is not a romantic kiss, we are going to pretend you going back to Tamaran, and we don't know when you'll be back. It's a goodbye kiss. Brotherly love kiss. Peck." He coached. Jinx and Raven rolled their eyes, and Beast Boy held back his giggles. It was hard to play such a game when you thought of everyone as your family. Just like his promise Cyborg kissed Star gingerly not moving or even breathing. Robin counted out loud for his friend.

"One Batman, Two Batman, Three Batman." Cyborg pulled away and nodded.

"Good bye kiss." He whispered to himself. It was all about reassurance.

"Goodbye Friend Cyborg I will surely miss you!" Starfire Slurred. Turning her attention back on Robin she asked, "When will I be back from Tamaran?"

"Tomorrow Star." Robin stated pulling the bottle to her. When she didn't move forward, he took the chance to help. Gently spinning the bottle for her, telling her it was her turn to spin.

"WHAT?! That's not fair, Star and Rob are cheating this game." Wally shot as the bottle stopped in front of the leader.

"How do they cheat?" Raven inquired in low monotone. She was actually quiet curious, so far Robin had kissed a total of two people Star, and Bumble Bee. Star seem to only land on Robin. The couple shared a quick kiss before Robin was spinning the bottle once more. Raven watched as the bottle landed on her and she felt her cheek tint.

"Ugh." Beast Boy grunted running his hand through his hair.

"Something wrong? Green Bean?" Cyborg jested flashing an all too knowing grin.

"Nope, just peachy." BB bit through clenched teeth. Of course Raven would only be kissing the tall dark mysterious ones. The perfect match, the ones that Beast Boy was positive that Raven would go for.

Robin turned his head to his left as he looked at the girl sitting right next to him. His eyebrows were high on his forehead as he was pondering something. Raven eyes glinted making the man gulp. "Brotherly kiss?" He asked copying Cyborg. Raven took a deep breath as she had sudden idea. Why wait to be rejected? She didn't drink that much to held down by silly rules. She blinked in response to his suggestion and then pulled down on his neck. Raven was a chaste person, she couldn't afford to be anything else, but in that moment she saw this as a way to get back at the green one.

"Rav-mph." Robin was pulled into Raven's mouth. She moved her head slightly taking his lips with her. She didn't wait for anyone to start counting. As soon as he opened his mouth trying to catch his stolen breath she drove her tongue into his mouth. She swirled her tongue in his mouth letting herself taste liquor laced flavor on his tongue. She felt him grunt and then his hands were on her shoulders. She opened her eyes in confusion at him. His mouth hung a gape his eyes wide. Settling deep in her chest she cough up a gag and sank back into her spot. She had done something very bad, touching something forbidden.

The room grew eerily quiet as the groups eyes moved from Robin to Raven. The words _'Too far.'_ crept into Raven's brain as she wished herself into a different universe. Beast Boy wore a hurt look as his ears drooped down. Her actions only proved his thoughts.

Cutting the thick silence with a butter knife Jinx spoke in smokey tone, "Well I always knew that the two bird twins would get it on." Robin face suddenly matched to color of his maroon shirt. He didn't move didn't speak just kept his stare forward, hoping that this was one memory he would forget by tomorrow morning.

"Well Raven do you want me to spin for you?" Bumble Bee asked doing her best to clear the uncomfortable feeling from the room. Raven snapped out of her self hatred state and shook her head.

"Thanks I'll do it." Once again she touched the hard glass and spun it. All eyes watched as the bottle moved in counterclockwise circle until the orange cap halt to a stop. Raven heart jumped into her throat as she recognized the vintage t-shirt. The word "Finally." came into her ears but she couldn't place the voice. Her violet orbs flicked up to his emeralds ones before coming to rest on his perfect lips. _'Here it comes.'_ A timid voice spoke in the back of her mind. Her stomach twisted making her want to remove everything inside it. Beast Boy didn't move as he watched her. She wasn't going to say _pass_?! He wasn't the dark mysterious type, he was the loud intolerable one. Definitely not her type. Both of them seem to be waiting for the other to speak and it was Cyborg who brought the two's attention back.

"Are you guys going to kiss or pass?"

"Uh." Escaped Beast Boy's mouth as he shifted onto his knees. Why wasn't she saying anything? She began mirroring his movements looking at him suspiciously. Finally they met in the middle of the circle with doubtful thoughts. She gulped, her heart pounding so loud she was positive that everyone could hear it. Both kept their arms down next to their sides as their knees brushed against each other. She looked up at him noticing that even on his knees he was taller that her now. She leaned her head in as the words, "Aren't you going to say pass?" tumbled from her lips.

His eyes widen surprised that she would expect such a thing from him. He smile showing off his fang before he leaned in dwindling the inches between their faces. "No, Raven I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered his voice thick, making him sound much older than he was. He watched as recognition dawned on her face she was truly shocked that he wouldn't pass on her. No this is what he had been waiting for all night.

That's when everyone and everything disappear. Raven closed the space between them and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Their lips were fervent against each other. As Beast Boys hand wove into her purple hair pulling her in deep. Her hand gathered his shirt into her fist as she kissed him. She waited a moment before she found herself begging to be let in. He understood her movement and open his mouth letting her overcrowd his mouth. Nothing could stop the soft moan that escaped her chest as she felt his tongue responding against hers. Like everyone else he tasted like peach alcohol but it tasted different when it was on his tongue. It tasted better, _sweeter_ even. She felt herself begin to melt into his hold not caring about a thing in the world.

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg tried again. He stared at the kissing duo then shifted his look else where.

"Eh, leave them." Bee commented waving her hand.

"Yeah it's better if they get rid of all that build up sexual tension." Jinx murmured. She grabbed Wally's hand and stood up, bringing him with her. "Dick can we use the spare bed room?" She asked her eyes twinkling. Robin sat in a haze starting to fully feel the effects of the liquor. He didn't respond. Starfire laid on his lap her eyes closed as he ran his hands through her long fire red locks.

"Dick!" Wally tried Robin's attention broke as he noticed that people were talking to him.

"Hm?" He mumbled. Cyborg raised his brow and shook his head.

"Robin why don't you take Star to bed. It's late. Jinx and Wally you can take Stars room I know she won't mind." Cyborg instructed. Robin had stood and was help is weary drunk girlfriend up as well. He nodded a few times and then smiled

"Good time guys good party." He slurred as he stumbled along. "Star move your feet." He ordered.

"Thanks Cy, catch you in the morning. Come my dear we have things to attend to." Wally replied a sharp squeal sounded from Jinx as he scooped her up and was gone in a _flash_. Cyborg stared at the spot that once occupied two people and was now empty. He turned his head ready to give more instruction. He was surprised to see Aqualad had vanished from his spot.

"Where?" he paused as Bee rested her head on his large shoulder.

"Garth left a while ago, I think he needed to get some air." She answered. She looked over at Raven and Beast Boy who seemed to still be oblivious to everything around them. "Seem sort of silly doesn't it?" She whispered.

"What?" Cyborg asked frowning.

"Them," she pointed at the ones making out. "Some where deep down I always had this feeling about them." Cyborg frown turned into grin as he nodded.

"I can't even begin to explain that relationship to you. I just hope that this time it sticks." He responded. Shifting his weight he yawned as alert when off. 6% remaining. "Well I need to get some sleep and some power." He mutter clicking off the alarm with his finger. Bumble Bee stood with a lot of grace considering. She smiled brightly at him.

"Why don't you show me the guest room Sparky." She stated her voice like honey.

"Erm." He cleared his throat before shakily taking her hand. "Okay." The pair walked away from the two leaving them alone to themselves. Cyborg dim the lights down and set the timer for them to eventually go off. A soft smirk graced his lips as he gave a last glance at his two friends. Sliding the door open he muttered, "It's about time."


	3. Chapter 3

_That's when everyone and everything disappear. Raven closed the space between them and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Their lips were fervent against each other. As Beast Boys hand wove into her purple hair pulling her in deep. Her hand gathered his shirt into her fist as she kissed him. She waited a moment before she found herself begging to be let in. He understood her movement and open his mouth letting her overcrowd his mouth. Nothing could stop the soft moan that escaped her chest as she felt his tongue responding against hers. Like everyone else he tasted like peach alcohol but it tasted different when it was on his tongue. It tasted better,_ _ **sweeter**_ _even. She felt herself begin to melt into his hold not caring about a thing in the world._

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the girl's soft lips on his. This was in the moment he had been wait for almost two years. Thought, pondered, dreamt, and wished for. Now considering the circumstances, he would have preferred a different setting. One where neither of them were riding on a high sparks of hard liquor in their systems, but as much as it made him feel like complete and utter fool, he was desperate. The first thing that came to his foggy mind was that she was magical. Not in just the sense that her body was perfect, or that her own being possessed magical forces. No it was more than that, it was the way her soft lower lip kneaded against his, sending his heart sky rocketing. It was the way, she parted her lips so he could go explore. It was the way her tongue tasted a sweet spicy flavor that felt like he had found a new drug and he never wanted to let go of. She was magic in every sense of the word and as he kissed those perfect, remarkable, mystical lips he felt himself sinking in deeper into darkness that was Raven.

She broke away from his kiss drinking in deep heavy breaths. It didn't occur to them that their three second kiss, turned into a three minute kiss. She bit her swollen lip, her eyes half laden. He stared at her for a moment before he picked up the lack of sound around them. Turning his head he realized that Raven and him were completely alone.

"Where did everyone go?" She whispered in between breaths.

"Who cares?" He muttered. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back to him. A small surprised squeak was drown between their lips. He had a need to taste more of her. So she let him. Shifting from under her aching knees she pulled her legs out and then sought a better position. Flexing her abdominal muscles she began to lean back bring him right a long with her. She felt her head hit the carpet as well as his legs moving to straddle her hips. Suddenly a surge of excitement hit her. She was laying down, making out with a guy on top of her. Not just any guy either, a handsome, tall, green guy for that matter. She couldn't decide if she was feeling butterflies or if the alcohol in her stomach was boiling, no matter what it was she found the feeling to be most enjoyable. Pulling himself away from her mouth was like stabbing a knife into his stomach, but he had the sudden need to go explore. Inhaling that amazing soft lavender scent on her skin he moved his lips down her chin and on to her pulse.

Small smile brushed against his lips as he felt and heard the sound of her blood rushing in her veins. He gingerly kissed down her jugular leaving goosebumps along the way. She was melting. At least this is what she would guess melting would feel like. He was supporting his weight on his arms, not wanting to crush her perfect body. He became instantly aware that with every pitch breath she took, her breasts heaved into his chest. That was enough to send him right over the edge. He shifted himself trying to desperately rid the tight unpleasant feeling that grew in his jeans. He felt himself let go exasperated breath as his body ignited. The tingling sensation filled his stomach as her hands snuck up underneath his t-shirt. Her finger tips glided and danced over every muscle. He felt like he was losing an uphill battle as he fought off a loud moan. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. With one last ditch effort he sucked in a breath and then softly bit down on her lower neck.

"Fuc.." The word was lost as a moan over took her voice. She felt fire course though her veins. How was it that he had such power over her. The muscles in her legs tensed as a wave of passion moved from her neck to stomach, pooling between her legs before slowly running down to her toes. She bit her bottom lip stifling the noise that wanted to escape. His tongue was now licking and drawing patterns on her new love mark. She was surprised at herself for letting him brand her like that. Hell, she was shocked that she had felt such raw lust from his action. Her hands moved towards his back tickling his hard skin with her short manicured nails.

"We should stop." Came her soft voice. He lifted his head opening his eyes. He stared at her dilated pupils and nodded. Yes they should stop. Emotions were completely tossed away as alcohol fueled their sexual appetites. They need to stop because this was turning into a one night stand, and Beast Boy didn't want her to remember him for that. Stopping was the smart and reasonable thing to do. He knew it but something clawed inside him. He may never get this chance with her again.

"Okay." He mumbled as he brought his lips back up to hers. Pulling her back into lust filled daze with him he felt her began to tug and pull up on his shirt. He pulled away long enough to grab the back of his collar and pull it swiftly over his head. She seemed to sigh in relief, as the feeling of bare chest made her want to scream in pleasure. Running her hands all over his body she felt him begin to purr like a cat into her mouth. He began to shift again and this time she felt her body stiffen as the left side of his body pressed down on to hers. His hand rose up her body then stop hovering just above her right breast. She felt him pause and she wondered for a brief moment if he was having second doubts, but almost as if to answer her question the boy moved his hand down grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

The air hit her pale skin making her shiver from the sudden exposure. He didn't hesitate this time as he gently began cupping her chest over her black bra. Something pulled back in his mind, tell him that he was finally going to be with the girl of his dreams. Her soft moans and stagger breaths, was fueling him so much that his mind shushed itself. His fingers trailed up and down her body and with every fiber in his body he knew this was right. She was perfect, she was magical, and even if she was under Peach Schnapps spell in that moment, at least she was his.


End file.
